


до трёх

by semilese



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: Иногда случаются ситуации, с которыми надо смириться, потому что изменить произошедшее попросту невозможно.





	до трёх

Иногда случаются ситуации, с которыми надо смириться, потому что изменить произошедшее попросту невозможно. К таким, например, относится смерть Тони Старк. Сколько ни бейся, ни плачь, ни отрицай реальность — она никуда не денется, и этот урок Петра чётко усвоила, пока окружающий мир каждое чертово мгновение напоминал о минувшей наставнице. Было больно, было трудно, было невыносимо.

Она справилась, пусть и не без помощи тёти Мэй, Мишель и Хэппи, безмолвно поддерживающих её на протяжении всего времени. Решила двигаться, как всегда, только вперёд, при этом не забывая о прошлом, научилась не обращать внимания на постоянно мелькавшие в голове воспоминания о том дне, отвлекаясь на посторонние дела, поклялась себе, что больше никогда не допустит потери близких. Потому что отпустить Тони так и не получилось, потому что боль-кошмары-страх стали её постоянными спутниками, потому что ещё одну погибшую она бы не вынесла.

А потом летние каникулы, долгожданная поездка с классом, во время которой не планировалось ничего, кроме отдыха и обычного подросткового общения, и Квентин Бэк. Все планы развеяться рассыпались на глазах, стоило Петре увидеть водного монстра и незнакомую супергероиню, сражавшуюся с ним. Паучье чутьё при виде последней тихо зазвенело, но кто обратит внимание на такую мелочь в попытках не дать монстру разрушить город?

Петра думает, что была полной дурой. Квентин стоит в паре метров от неё, но между ними — пропасть из беспрерывно атакующих дронов. Быть убитой их выстрелами совсем не страшно: на этот раз своим ощущениям Петра отдаётся полностью и практически уверена в победе в бою. Страшно то, что ей придётся сделать дальше, если Мистерио — назвать сейчас женщину по имени кажется насмешкой над самой собой — не отступит и не сдастся. А она не сдастся.

Нарушать собственную клятву — не то, ради чего Петра переживала день за днём, собирая себя по осколкам.

Она паутиной отшвыривает Мистерио из-под прицела перевернувшегося дрона. Остальных добивает практически на автомате, а в голове хаотично струятся мысли и обрывки прошедших дней.

Первая встреча — битва с поддельным Элементалем, облегчение и радость от того, что нашлась та, кто может противостоять монстру, и Женщине-пауку не придётся раскрывать свою личность, почти детское восхищение завораживающей магией, жажда помочь и узнать о новой супергероине.

Вторая — в присутствии Фьюри и агентов Щ.И.Т., настоящее знакомство, шокирующая информация о параллельных вселенных, «быть умнее других — это не порок», вынужденный отказ и уверенность в том, что Мистерио справится.

Третья, четвёртая и далее по списку. Их совсем ничтожное количество, на самом деле, но все они наполнены чувствами и эмоциями, о которых Петра давно забыла. Искренними.

Впервые за долгое время она ощущала себя по-настоящему нужной. Не как героиня, не как племянница, не как подруга на помолчать, а как Петра. Просто Петра, без всяких приставок и определений. Квентин интересовалась её желаниями, увлечениями и мнением, с любопытством выслушивала всё, что только приходило ей в голову или сидело там уже давно. С ней было легко откровенничать, и в таких разговорах, вперемешку о супергеройской жизни и обычных проблемах, где собеседница понимает и принимает тебя без осуждения и недовольства, как оказалось, Петра нуждалась. 

В ком-то вроде Квентин вообще тяжело не нуждаться.

Ей не было так хорошо со смерти Тони ни разу.

И, кажется, уже не будет никогда.

Мистерио кажется загнанной в угол, но Петра знает: ловушка. Не тратит времени на общение с иллюзией, выбивает оружие из рук настоящей, скидывает очки и — секунда на размышление — обнимает. Крепко, до боли, хотя у самой Петры давно болит каждая клеточка тела (сердце — особо).

— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — она не говорит, скорее шепчет. Даёт себе минуту, чтобы разобраться раз и навсегда.

— Если так, то ты неимоверно глупа, Петра, — в голосе слышится издёвка, но руки Мистерио по какой-то причине приобнимают Петру за спину. Чутьё молчит, хотя должно, по идее, взрываться, предупреждая хозяйку о близкой опасности. — Я, честно говоря, была о тебе лучшего мнения.

— Я тоже была о себе лучшего мнения. Уходи.

— Так просто отпустишь? Вернусь ведь.

— Уходи. Считаю до трёх.

Петра отстраняется, отворачивается и закрывает глаза. Теперь всё зависит только от Квентин.

Когда Петра говорит «три», ни единой души вокруг нет.


End file.
